borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Amusing Glitches
I figured that by now people will have collected a lot of stories of glitches, figured out ways to replicate glitches, or just have a lot of amusing pictures of said glitches (and perhaps other situations). So obviously we need to create a separate topic for each person, right? Wrong! Introducing... this topic! (Also, I made links to the pictures so that people don't have to load them everytime they open this topic.) CLICK HERE TO SEE! - Picture this. You're fighting Skagzilla, having trouble, when all of a sudden... BA-ZAP! Giant spacer laser takes him out! Actually nah, what happened was that he was charging up his Mouth Laser when I killed him. The beam then went crazy and fired off in different directions while his corpse laid there. CLICK HERE TO SEE! - TK Baha has a twin. Didn't you know that? Well here's the proof! Actually nah, I had quests to do with him, but I joined a game where he was already dead, and somehow I ended up in a situation where he was both alive and dead. CLICK HERE TO SEE! - Don't really know if it was a glitch or cheat, but this guy is level 1677. Probably a cheat because if you look at my vehicle HP, it was basically invincible. Server settings. Thankfully it did not permanently change my files. CLICK HERE TO SEE! - I love the vehicle... and it's also the bane of my existance. I don't think I've ever been able to keep it for more than 10 minutes before I somehow get it stuck somewhere. To this day, I don't even know how I managed to get it wedged here. It was a long walk back. Please, share pictures and stories, people! Kleptomaniac666 02:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- On that last one, meleeing your car will get it unstuck just about every time. :P SaboWolf 05:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not that time. Melee, grenade, sweet talking... it was wedged so tight that it didn't rock an inch. Kleptomaniac666 05:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, that would've been something to see. Reminds me of a glitch my friend found teabagging a chair in the COD4 campaign. Long story. SaboWolf 06:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- my brother and I were fooling around with the Zombie island of Dr. Ned DLC when we came accross this fun little glitch. we decided to turn on fraps and get a vid of it. check it out -here's how we did it first. my brother went over to the edge opposite of the new-u station at the beginning of the DLC then I initiated fast travel to underpass. once fast travel got down to 1 second remaining my brother jumped off of the edge of the cliff. the glitch made it so my brother couldn't move and I was able to walk through him. to fix it he had to leave our game and I had to reinvite him back in. CRAGEWRAITH ---- Recently, I was in Dead Haven and just outside of the room where the communications array was. Zombies were below me, but they couldn't get to me. A suicide zombie throws his barrel, misses, runs up the stairs of a nearby building, falls to the street, bumps into the wall of the building I'm on, and suddenly flies into the air. He landed quite a ways behind me and exploded. Another interesting glitch was that, when I went to fight the Rakk Hive, there was a Rakk frozen in midair, mid-flap. When I shot it, it exploded into two Rakks, one of which instantly died. -- 15:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Easter egg: Experienced Kamikaze Rakk lol As for glitches, I don't recall any that specifically stick out in my mind. I've experienced one or two, but nothing really major or spectacular, other than some texture glitch. Some surfaces show up as all black an something... I'll screenshot it later. The Flying Fenrakk 15:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC)